The present invention relates to an electric connector, intended to be temporarly connected to another connector for checking the electric continuity of units and so their ability to operate. It is particularly suitable for use in the automobile industry; in fact, to facilitate checks and trouble-shooting on vehicles, the latter are more and more provided with connectors allowing a check to be made by the simple detection of the presence or absence of a voltage at their contact terminals. These connectors are for example carried by the instrument panel, or a bumper equipped with electric members; they may be provided on wired harnesses, etc...
Connectors are already known fulfilling such functions. They have drawbacks. In particular, the contact terminals of the present day test connectors are generally conventional terminals, whose engagement and disengagement under conditions which are often difficult may damage the tested connector. The test connector, held on the connector to be tested by the current locking means of the connector to be tested, must be removed manually at the end of checking, with the risk of a slanted removal likely to distort the contacts.